14 Amor de Infância
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Anos após um terrível mal entendido, uma garota retorna ao Santuário de seu treinamento. Mas há um Cavaleiro que ficará perdidinho com sua presença. Camus pervertido? De onde alguém tiraria tamanha insanidade? Será q essa menina tem parafusos à menos?
1. Chapter 1

_Nha!!! Oi gente!!! Olha eu aki de novo! =P Desculpa por demorar tanto a postar de novo... mas trabalhar é barra... ñ ter net é pior ainda XD Bom... Vamos p/ fic q eu prometi p/ vcs... Mestre Camus entra em ação!!! \o/_

_Camus - Olha, sinceramente... Eu preferia ficar de fora dessa. Sabe? Reservado, como de costume?_

_Milo - Nada disso, senhor Camus! Td mundo está passando por seus momentos. Vc tb tem q aparecer n.n_

_Camus - Diz isso pq ñ é vc q tah sendo exposto... ù.u_

_Milo - Buwa!!! Minha irmazinha faz fic p/ td mundo menos p/ mim T_T_

_Como vcs dois podem ser amigos sendo tão diferentes? O.õ_

_Camus - Eu q sei? u.u_

_Milo - T_T_

_Calma, Milo... Eu vou pensar numa fic só p/ vc n.n_

_Milo - Promete...? T_T_

_Prometo n.n_

_Milo - Então tah n.n_

_Depois as mulheres é q mudam de humor facilmente... -.- Bom... Mas enfim... Vamos começar a fic do meu mestre n.n_

_Camus - Tem certeza q ñ quer reconsiderar? ó.ò_

_Tenho u.u_

_Camus - -.-_

_Bom... C/ vcs o primeiro capítulo da fic de Camus de Aquário. Divirtam-se e comentem! Espero q gostem. Boa leitura!!! n.n_

---

**AMOR DE INFÂNCIA**

**---  
**

**Capítulo 1: O retorno**

Menino: Você vai pra Terra do Fogo?

Menina: Vou. Você não vai pra Sibéria?

Menino: Sim... Vou continuar treinando lá, como era com meu mestre até há três anos. Mas pode ser que o Grande Mestre me mande voltar.

Menina: Sei... Ora, mas os Cavaleiros de ouro só são chamados em último caso.

Menino: É...

Ele estava corado, e ela tão perto... Tão sorridente... Aqueles olhos verdes cheios de vida, cheios de uma alegria que, pensava ele, talvez só as espanholas tivessem. Os cabelos negros e ondulados brilhavam tanto com o sol... Aquela menina já fazia seu coraçãozinho de treze anos disparar desde que se conheceram, três anos antes, e se tornaram amigos.

Menina: Hei, Camus, o que é que você tem?

Não conseguia responder, estava hipnotizado pelo brilho de seus olhos, chegou mais perto, seus lábios se encontraram, fazendo a menina corar como o fogo, arregalando os olhos, assustada com o ato impensado do menino. Ela o afastou com força, com os olhos em chamas, brava como nunca tinha visto, e deu-lhe um tapa que deixou quatro marcas vermelhas de seus dedos no rosto do garoto espantado.

Menina: Você ficou louco? O que está pensando, seu francês pervertido?

Camus: Hã! Eu... Desculpa, eu explico.

Menina: Explica nada! Eu só tenho treze anos, ta? Fica longe de mim, pervertido! Eu nunca mais quero falar com você, não quero mais ver você. Nunca mais, entendeu?

Ela sai correndo, estava mais com medo do que com raiva, aquilo nunca lhe tinha acontecido e ela não sabia como agir. Estava indignada, nem ouviu os apelos do garoto que tentava alcançá-la.

Camus: Espera! Yolanda, espera! Você não entendeu... – para no caminho, cabisbaixo e com lágrimas nos olhos – Je t'aime...

---ooo---

Estava debruçado no peitoril de seu templo, fitando o horizonte e se lembrando do passado. Era noite, ele estava bem arrumado, pronto para sair, mas ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos, até que alguém lhe chama a atenção, olhando-o com impaciência do lado de fora da casa.

Milo: Camus! Camus!!! Ta no mundo da lua?! A gente não ia sair? O pessoal ta esperando! CAMUS!!!

Ele finalmente acorda de seu sonho, num susto repentino.

Camus: Ai, Milo, não precisa gritar feito um louco, né? Já to indo.

Ele desce, os dois se encontram e seguem até a entrada das Doze Casas, unindo-se ao resto do grupo: Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Shura, Aiolia, Aiolos, Marin, Shina e Seika. Milo já chega animando o grupo.

Milo: Gente, o pingüim desempacou. Vamos que a noite é uma criança.

Camus o fita com cara de poucos amigos, mas ele nem liga, mas a temperatura começa a baixar mesmo é depois do comentário irônico de Kanon.

Kanon: Ora, mas quem empaca não é mula?

Todos caem na gargalhada, menos Milo, que percebe algo diferente em seu olhar. Eles seguem, vão para um barzinho badalado em Atenas, bebem, dançam, conversam, falam besteiras, ironizam coisas que fazem nos treinos, se divertem. Mas Camus permanece a noite inteira aéreo, sem entrar muito nas conversas, olhando para o nada.

Voltam para casa bastante tarde, mas Milo não deixa o amigo seguir para Aquário, segurando-o em sua casa.

Milo: Camus, amigo, vem cá. Senta um pouco, vamos conversar.

Camus: Mas ta meio tarde, não acha?

Milo (com ironia): Imagina, são só 5:30, é cedo. Vamos, é fim de semana.

Ele cede, se senta no sofá, tira os sapatos, afinal eram bastante amigos para não fazerem cerimônias na casa um do outro. Milo também se senta, no sofá em frente, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre.

Milo: Ah... A noite foi divertida, né?

Camus: Foi sim, você dançou a beça.

Milo: Sim... Você é que tava meio perdido. O que é que você tem hoje?

Camus: Eu? Nada.

Milo: Hei... Eu te conheço, você não é do tipo que dança, se embebeda e racha de dar risadas, mas hoje você tava perdido demais. Nem prestou atenção nas conversas, aliás, você não disse uma palavra a noite inteira, nem terminou o primeiro drinque da noite.

Ele suspirou, abaixando a cabeça. Como sempre, ficara desapercebido para todos à sua volta, menos para Milo, seu melhor amigo. O rapaz parecia que lia sua mente.

Milo: Ow, desembucha, picolé!

Camus: Milo, sem piadas hoje, ta?

Milo: Epa, desculpa. Mas fala, o que você tem?

Camus: Estava preso no passado, numa pequena burrada que eu fiz.

Milo: Uma burrada... Camus de Aquário fez uma burrada??? Ta de brincadeira, né?

Camus: Lembra da Yolanda?

Milo: A espanholinha que ajudava na área de registros e de quem você gostava?

Acenou positivamente com a cabeça. De repente, Milo arregala os olhos num olhar incrédulo e espantado.

Milo: Camus, você não... Quer dizer... Vocês não...

Camus: Mon Dieu, Milo, não pensa besteira! A gente tinha treze anos.

Milo (dando de ombros): Isso não é impedimento. Mas como é você que ta falando eu acredito. Mas o que foi então?

Camus: Ouvi dizer que ela está voltando da Terra do Fogo.

Milo: Não me diga que ainda gosta dela?

Camus: Nunca deixei de gostar. Mas não sei como vou andar por aí, e ir treinar, com ela por aqui. Não sei como vou encará-la.

Milo: Que??? Como assim? Vocês eram amigos, ela vai adorar te ver. Conversa com ela, conhece ela de novo, conquiste-a!

O aquariano solta um suspiro, com um sorriso triste, deixando o amigo confuso.

Milo: Qual é o problema?

Camus: Ela me odeia, Milo. Da última vez que a vi, eu não consegui me controlar e dei um beijo nela. Ela ficou uma fera, me bateu e disse pra eu nunca mais falar com ela, que ela nunca mais queria me ver. Nunca pensei que as espanholas podiam ser tão bravas.

Milo: Camus... Nala tem metade de sangue espanhol, assim como eu, e ela já te deu um soco dos bem doídos, lembra?

Camus: Vocês têm sangue espanhol?

Milo: Nossa mãe era espanhola, eu nasci aqui por que meu pai era grego e eles tavam trabalhando aqui.

Camus: Aquela doeu... Agora sei de onde vem essa irritabilidade toda de vocês...

Milo: Ow, Camus, que é isso. A menina já deve até ter esquecido. Fala com ela.

Camus: Eu espero que esteja certo... Por que ela volta depois desse fim de semana.

---------------

_Milo - ôloko!! Camus de Aquário jah beijou alguém??? Essa eu ñ esperava... Como escondeu isso do seu melhor amigo???_

_Camus - Me poupem... Tds precisam mesmo saber disso? -.-  
_

_Precisam sim... É tão fofo o jeitinho como vc gosta dela n.n_

_Camus - Sim... E o fato dela me odiar tb, né...? ù.ú_

_Er... Bem... Quer dizer..._

_Saga - Tsc tsc... Como sempre... Nala fazendo maldades... Espero ñ ser uma de suas vítimas... u.u_

_Hey!!! Não tenho culpa se a espanholinha era esquentada ù.u_

_Kanon - Vc entende bastante de espanholas, né? rsrs_

_Aiolos - Vc teria feito isso c/ Hyoga se ele te beijasse sem vc pedir? O_O_

_Hyoga - glup o///o_

_Milo - se ele o fizesse EU transformava em peneira ù.ú_

_Hyoga - pq sempre sobra p/ mim...? -.-_

_Camus - Pq Nala e Milo são meio espanhóis kbças duras e esquentados, talvez? u.u_

_Milo - Não mude de assunto q a história é sobre outra espanhola, Camus rsrs_

_Camus - Vcs ñ desistem, né? -.-_

_Hehehe... Bom, gente... Espero q este tenha sido um começo de deixar c/ vontade de mais. Até o Próximo Capítulo! n.n  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bom, gente!!! Oi de novo... E vamos para mais um capítulo de "Amor de infância" \o/_

_Camus - Qdo essa tortura acaba? ó.ò_

_Milo - Qdo minha irmãzinha achar um final feliz! XD_

_Camus - Muito engraçado, Rabo-torto... ¬¬_

_Qual é, gente...? Não é tão ruim assim... n.n_

_Milo - Concordo =P_

_Camus - Falem por vcs... ù.u_

_Er... Bem... Vamos responder ao coment do Ikarus-kun? n.n0_

_Camus - Ah, claro... E aí, conseguiu se livrar de todos os cristais de gelo ou ainda tem muitos espalhados pelo seu corpo? ù.u_

_Milo - Qta frieza... rsrs... Mas tb num precisava zoar tanto, né, Ikarus? Afinal... No fundo o Camus é bastante sensível =P_

_Camus - Te mostro quem é sensível ò.o_

_Milo - Calma... Só pq eu disse uma verdade? n.n0_

_Camus - EXECUÇÃO AURORA!!! Ò.Ó_

_Milo - *desvia por pouco* Não disse q ele é sensível? Um melhor amigo de vdd conhece n.n0_

_Er... Deixando os dois doidos de lado... n.n0 Valew pelo coment, Ikarus-kun!!! Adorei. E sim... Essa mademoseille derrete até um coração no zero absoluto *brilho nos olhos*_

_Camus - vou fingir q não ouvi isso... ù.ú_

_Rsrs. Bom... Aí vai o segundo capítulo! Espero que gostem da minha nova personagem n.n Boa leitura!!!_

_---ooo---  
_

**Capítulo 2: A chegada da garota**

O fim de semana passara, na segunda-feira estavam todos os dourados no coliseu para o treinamento diário quando uma jovem de longos e ondulados cabelos, negros como a noite, se aproxima do grupo, com o rosto coberto por uma máscara de Amazona.

Amazona: Com licença...

Saga (prestativo como sempre): Pois não.

Amazona: É que eu estou procurando as Amazonas, me disseram que eu deveria procurá-las aqui. Eu cheguei hoje e estou meio perdida.

Milo se adianta rapidamente, deixando o geminiano de escanteio.

Milo: Ora, uma garota nova por aqui? Então, o treino das Amazonas só começa às 8:00 e são 7:30. Se quiser esperar, você pode fazer o aquecimento com a gente, né, Camus?

Camus: Heim?! Er... Eu... Claro...!

O amigo já estava confuso, completamente sem saber o que fazer diante da jovem que, com certeza, o reconhecera, e ainda é pego de supetão pelo escorpiniano que não via a hora de ajudá-lo. Mas a menina olha para o antigo amigo, fazendo Camus sentir seu cosmo hostil, e se vira em seguida.

Yolanda: Eu agradeço, mas acho que é melhor eu esperar pelas meninas.

Ela se afasta, todos sentiram sua hostilidade para com o aquariano, e Milo estava paralisado, com os olhos arregalados. Depois de alguns segundos consegue falar.

Milo: Eu heim... Qual é a dela?

Camus (cabisbaixo): Eu disse... Ela me odeia. Ela vai me evitar por que acha que eu sou um pervertido aproveitador.

Kanon: Hahahaha, como assim? Camus, pervertido??? Isso foi piada, né, gente?

Saga percebe que o Cavaleiro ficara ainda mais pra baixo, e puxa a orelha do irmão, mas Yolanda também ouvira a conversa, já que ainda não estava tão longe.

Saga: Kanon, quieto que a coisa é séria.

Kanon: Ah, peraí. Todo mundo nesse Santuário sabe que ninguém é mais certinho que Camus de Aquário. Se bobear ele é virgem.

Camus cerra os punhos, sem olhar pra mais ninguém, vira as costas e sai. Todos o olham sem entender o que estava acontecendo, enquanto Saga fuzila Kanon com os olhos. Mas não tem chances de dizer nada.

Milo: Kanon, eu vou te matar!!!

Aldebaran segura o Escorpião, mas até ele tem que fazer um pouco de força quando o amigo está realmente irritado.

Deba: Milo, pega leve, cara. Calma!

Milo: Calma é o caramba, me solta que eu vou furar esse idiota!

Kanon: Hei, eu não disse nada de mau, e ainda sobra pra mim?

Aiolos (apreensivo): Kanon, fica quieto.

Kanon: Quieto nada! Que foi que eu fiz?

Milo: Você vai virar queijo suíço, seu duas caras!

Deba: Saga, tira o Kanon daqui!

Saga: Eu não. Ele fez besteira, ele que se vire.

Shaka: Será que alguém aqui tem um pingo de bom senso?

MdM: Sei não, mas isso vai ser divertido.

Mu: Haja, paciência, vamos treinar em outro lugar, Shaka.

Shaka: Não precisa falar duas vezes.

Afrodite: Ai, que bando de trogloditas...

MdM: Que é isso, Dite, é só um pouco de diversão.

Dite: Ninguém merece...

Yolanda (assistindo a cena de longe): Esse lugar virou um manicômio.

---ooo---

Shina e Marin estavam chegando para o treino quando vêem uma cena nada apresentável, chegam ao lado da novata, perguntando.

Shina: Que diabos está acontecendo?

Yolanda: Alguma coisa que o de cabelo azul igual a um outro que foi embora disse de atravessado...

Marin: Kanon... Típico. Me diz que o Aiolia não está metido nisso...

Yolanda: Sei lá. Quem é esse.

Shina: É o de cabelo castanho do lado do grandalhão.

Yolanda: Ah, não, ele só ta tentando apartar. A briga é entre os dois cabeludos...

Outra menina atravessa as três, não usava máscara e estava bastante séria.

Garota: Tem alguma briga em que o Milo não se mete? Milo! MILO!!!

Ela se aproxima do grupo, que a novata já percebera ser dos Cavaleiros de ouro.

Yolanda: Será que não é perigoso ela entrar no meio dos dourados?

Marin: Ta brincando? A Nala põe ordem nisso rapidinho, fica vendo.

Nala: Milo!!! Milo Ellêniká, pare com isso agora mesmo ou eu é que vou fazer peneira de Escorpião.

Milo: Mas... Mas você não tava aqui pra ver o que esse idiota aprontou!

---ooo---

História explicada, Nala se vira para Kanon, assustando-o com sua cara de brava.

Nala: Você... SEU INSENSÍVEL!!! – e para Milo – Já chega dessa briguinha idiota, você devia era ter ido ver como o mestre Camus ta!

Vira as costas, voltando para perto das meninas, enquanto Milo faz mais uma careta para Kanon e sai do Coliseu, na mesma direção por onde Camus saíra minutos atrás.

Yolanda: Você é Amazona de ouro por acaso?

Nala: Eu??? Imagina, é que o Milo é meu irmão, e melhor amigo do meu mestre.

Yolanda: E quem é seu mestre?

Nala: Ora... O Camus.

Yolanda: Camus é seu mestre?! Coitadinha...

Nala: Heim??? Como assim?

Yolanda: Deixa pra lá... (dá as costas e se senta num canto afastado)

Nala (para as outras duas): Não entendi, eu não acharia melhor mestre que o Camus.

Shina e Marin: Vai entender...

---ooo---

Milo segue os rastros de Camus, perguntando por onde passava quem o vira, ele tinha se enfiado no meio do bosque, como sempre quando estava chateado ou entediado. Ele já até sabia onde encontrar o aquariano: na beira do lago. E realmente lá estava ele, sentado sobre uma pilastra caída no chão, com a mão levemente estendida ao ar, fazendo cristais de gelo que pairavam à sua volta. O amigo chega devagar.

Milo: Você sempre faz isso quando ta chateado, é?

Camus: Você sabe demais sobre o meu comportamento, não acha?

Milo: É bom ter alguém que saiba... É mais fácil de ajudar.

Camus: E tem como? Você viu hoje, ela me odeia mesmo.

Milo: Ah, ela é cabeça dura, com certeza... Mas a gente pode dar um jeito de fazer ela perceber que você não é como ela ta pensando. O Santuário inteiro ta de prova.

Camus: O Santuário inteiro vai é fazer piadas sobre eu ser ou não... Você sabe...

Milo: O que? Sobre o que Kanon disse? Ah, ele é um idiota. Mas se ela ouviu a idiotice dele pode até ter ajudado a deixar mais fácil de desfazer a impressão da menina.

Camus: Duvido muito.

Milo: Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Camus, sai dessa. Você nunca foi negativo assim. Escuta, a gente vai dar um jeito, a Nala treina com as Amazonas, quem melhor do que sua aluna pra falar bem de você?

Camus: Você acha que dá certo?

Milo: Claro! A Nala nunca ia negar ajuda. Você é um pai pra ela, lembra?

Camus: Obrigado, Milo.

Milo: Que isso? Sou seu amigo. Agora vamos nessa, vamos treinar num lugar mais calmo por hoje, assim você fica melhor.

Continua...

---------------

_Mais um capítulo terminado!!! Ué... Cadê mestre Camus...? O.õ_

_Marin - Foi embora, lembra? Acho q ele tá envergonhado demais... ú.ù_

_Shina - É um molenga, isso sim... u.u_

_Hey!!! Não fala assim do meu mestre!!! ò.o  
_

_Shina - Como quiser... Mas que é, é... u.u_

_Bom... Enfim... ù.u Depois de ter q apartar mais uma das brigas insanas dos dourados... Finalmente consegui apresentar a minha mais nova personagem, Yolanda! n.n_

_Yolanda - Prazer, meninas e leitores n.n_

_Marin - Prazer... Mas acho q a primeira pergunta aki é... O q diabos vc tem contra o Camus? O.õ_

_Yolanda - Oras... Ele é um pervertido u.u_

_*todos se entreolham num momentâneo silêncio sepulcral*_

_Shina - Desculpa, mocinha... O Camus pode ser um molenga, bundão, sonso..._

_Shina... ò.ó_

_Shina - Tá... Foi mal... Enfim... Mas Pervertido??? Isso é a piada mais sem nexo q eu já escutei XD_

_Yolanda - Vai achando... Até ele te atacar! u.u_

_Marin - Vc não tá confundindo ele c/ o Milo? O.õ_

_Milo - Hey!!! Eu ñ sou pervertido!!! Eu flertava bastante, e sempre fiz sucesso entre as meninas. Mas agora sou um cara sério e comprometido. Fiel até a morte, mesmo q as outras meninas babem em mim u.u_

_Marin - Olha... Comprometido sim... Não sei da sua fidelidade pq nunca vi nada..._

_Meu irmão é fiel sim q eu sei! ù.u_

_Marin - Bom... Tá... Mas sério não é nem a pau u.u_

_Milo - Pq sempre comigo T_T_

_Bom... Enfim... Eu sei q td isso é um grande mau entedido e eu lutarei até a morte para desfazê-lo u.u_

_Milo - É isso aí!!! Falow minha irmãzinha! \o/_

_Yolanda - Creio q vão se descepcionar com ele... Assim como eu, um dia u.u_

_Er... Bom... Eu conheço meu mestre e sei q conseguirei. Todos verão! *pose de heroína* Até o próximo capítulo!!! n.n  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oi de novo gente!!! Aproveitando um fim de semana mais tranquilo e c/ mais tempo de postar, estou mandando mais um capítulo logo depois do anterior. Eba!!! \o/_

_Yolanda - Acho q esse capítulo vai ser mais para EU conhecer o pessoal do Santuário do q o contrário, né... n.n0_

_Claro! Pq EU estarei prestes a entrar de sola c/ meu plano infalível q destruirá esse terrível mau entendido *brilho nos olhos*_

_Yolanda - Ela dá medo, ñ... -.-_

_Marin - Vc ainda ñ viu nada n.n0_

_Shina - Grande coisa... Eu dou mais medo q ela... querem ver? *brilho nos olhos*_

_Nala e Marin - Nãããão... Nãããão... Shina, td bem, a gente jah entendeu... '~'_

_Yolanda - Esse lugar é mesmo um Hospício... '~'_

_Vc se acostuma XD Bom... Respondendo os coments!!!_

_Ikarus-kun - Q bom q vc gostou... Eu tento mesmo mostrar como duas pessoas podem ser realmente amigas por mais diferentes q sejam. Como eu digo, é fácil ser amigo de quem tem um monte de coisa em comum c/ vc, de quem pensa parecido c/ vc... Mas ser amigo de quem é muito diferente, e de quem tem convicções diferentes... Isso sim torna a amizade realmente verdadeira e preciosa. É o q eu acredito da amizade de Mestre Camus e de meu irmão..._

_Milo e Camus - Q bonito... T_T_

_Er... Hehehe... Enfim... Pode dexá q enquanto eu num juntar esses dois (o mestre e a espanholinha) eu ñ sossego XD. Valew pelo coment e espero q continue gotando. Bjinhus!!! n.n_

_Teteka-chan - Minha eterna amiga Stella-chan c/ quem ñ consigo mais conversar T_T Saudades de ti menina T_T. Bom... Acho q Marin-chan entendeu q Milo é beeeeem comprometido n.n0 E ñ se preocupe... eu vou achar um podre beeeem da hora do meu irmãozinho p/ vc rir a beça *HIHIHIHEHEHEHEAHEAHEAHAHAHAHAHA*_

_Milo - Tô ferrado '~'_

_Rsrs... Valew pelo coment. Eu amo todos eles. Principalmente pelas malukices c/ todos os cavs q vêm junto deles XD Bjinhus!!!_

_Bom... A todos os outros q ñ comentam... Se vcs acompanham e gostam muito obrigada... Se ñ gostam... Bom... Mandem dicas, onegai!!! E se gostam mandem coments tb!!! Eu preciso deles!!! T_T_

_Enfim... Aí vai o 3º capítulo. Espero q todos gostem, e COMENTEM PELO AMOR DE ATENA!!!!! Boa leitura n.n_

_---ooo---  
_

**Capítulo 3: Ele é um pervertido**

As garotas treinavam arduamente, Shina e Marin faziam lutas acirradas, Nala também não fica atrás e Yolanda se mostra uma guerreira bastante poderosa. Até que um dos dourados a chama.

Saga: Hei, Nala, ta escondendo o ouro, é?

Nala (sorrindo): Que é isso, Saga?

Saga: Faz uma luta comigo? Faz tempo que você ficou de treinar com a gente.

Nala (brincando): Mas justo com você? Quer judiar fala logo.

Saga: A boa e velha modéstia...

Nala: Olha só quem fala ^^

Yolanda olha para as outras duas, estranhando o desafio.

Yolanda: Lutar contra um dourado? Isso é prudente?

Shina: Ora, Nala sempre faz isso.

Yolanda: Ah, então eles pegam leve só pra exigir dela...

Marin: Eles pegam leve com a gente, não com a Nala, de jeito nenhum.

Yolanda: Que?! Ela é tão forte assim???

Marin: Fica olhando...

Os dois se posicionam, se entreolham seriamente, suas expressões são totalmente diferentes das que tinham segundos antes, estão prontos para o combate. Nala parte para cima, as Amazonas quase não acompanham sua velocidade, o geminiano se esquiva com perícia e torna no contra ataque. Nala desvia de cada golpe com uma bela agilidade, e seus ataques são defendidos pelas mãos do Cavaleiro. Travam no ar, Nala desviara o rosto por pouco de um soco, e Saga defendia um chute curvo dela. Suas energias se expandem, eles se afastam com velocidade, restabelecem suas posições no chão e rapidamente saltam na direção um do outro. Cruzam golpes no ar, giram velozmente e voltam ao chão.

Yolanda (boquiaberta): Que aconteceu?

Shina: Nem me pergunte.

Um corte se abre no braço de Nala, outro no rosto de Saga, os cosmos se elevam, ambos sorriem, a batalha estava boa para eles, com certeza estava saindo um ótimo treino. O brilho dourado dele e o alaranjado dela se espalham pelo coliseu com um poder imenso e ambos lançam uma poderosa rajada de cosmo que se encontra no meio do campo de batalha. As energias estão equilibradas, o brilho ofusca as visões de quem está lá, Nala parece fazer mais força, por sua expressão, mas não perde por um segundo a força e o poder. Os cosmos explodem, numa intensa luz que se expande, a poeira está alta, mas quando Yolanda tira a mão da frente do rosto, vê esta abaixar e os dois combatentes ainda de pé. Saga limpa o suor do rosto, Nala está ofegante e a espanhola não tem palavras, vendo os dois se aproximando e se cumprimentando com um aperto de mão.

Saga (sorrindo): Acho que arrumei uma adversária e tanto.

Nala: Como assim? Você não ta nem ofegando.

Saga: Hahaha, que é isso? Eu só disfarço bem.

Yolanda: Que medo... Se ela treina assim com a gente...

Marin: Estaríamos mortas.

Yolanda: Como ela pode ser tão forte?

Marin: Experiência de combate.

Shina: E um ótimo mestre.

Yolanda: Fico só com a primeira explicação...

Shina: Afinal de contas, o que é que você tem contra o Camus?

Yolanda (dando de ombros): Nada.

---ooo---

Yolanda caminhava durante a tarde pelo Santuário, se lembrando dos lugares que não via há muito tempo. Quando vivera ali, ainda não era aprendiz de Amazona, pois só se tornou uma quando foi mandada para a Terra do Fogo, onde o mestre que a acolheu reconheceu seu potencial.

Milo e Camus já tinham parado para um lanche, descansado um pouco e voltado para o treino. Milo não falara mais sobre o assunto do dia, já que queria que o amigo se esquecesse por um momento, não queria vê-lo o dia todo preocupado e chateado.

Yolanda caminhava ali por perto, sem imaginar que os dois estariam treinando ali, mas ouviu suas vozes e seus cosmos, e resolveu dar uma espiada. Eles trocavam golpes muito rápidos, sua agilidade era incrível. Podia perceber também a semelhança nos sorrisos de Milo e de Nala, e o quanto Camus se movia de forma parecida da garota, ou melhor, ela é que se movia como ele. Seus cosmos são poderosos como os dois que vira combater no Coliseu, o do escorpiniano tinha uma natureza parecida com o de Nala, eram mesmo irmãos, mas o aquariano tinha o cosmo mais frio que o inverno rigoroso da Terra do Fogo.

Yolanda: *Me lembrei, ele é um Cavaleiro do gelo, como eu. Seu cosmo até se parece com o meu... Só que muito mais poderoso*

Eles trocam rajadas de cosmos, o brilho é intenso, mas Camus hesita e leva todo o ataque de Milo, voando longe. O amigo se aproxima.

Milo: Camus, ce ta legal?

Camus (esfregando a cabeça): To... Ai... Eu acho...

Milo: Que distração, cara!

Camus: Ainda estou no mundo da lua.

Yolanda: *Esse Milo é mesmo lindo... Mas que gracinha que ficou o Camus. Hu. Deve usar essa beleza toda pra seduzir as meninas. E pensar que éramos amigos...*

--- Flash Back ---

Yolanda fitava o céu noturno, acabara de sair do escritório onde ela aprendia a ajudar nos registros do Santuário, tinha onze anos apenas, mas ali as responsabilidades começavam muito cedo. Alguém se aproxima.

Camus: Boa noite, Yolanda.

Yolanda: Camus! Boa noite.

Camus: Como foi o dia?

Yolanda: Normal, mais um monte de coisas pra aprender... E o seu?

Camus: Treinos e mais treinos. Normal também.

Ele percebeu que a menina olhava tristemente para o céu, apesar do sorriso. Tentou saber o que ela tinha.

Camus: Noite bonita, né?

Yolanda: Sim...

Camus: E você... Está bem?

Ela o olhou espantada, não pensara que ele tivesse percebido. Baixou os olhos, com o mesmo olhar triste mascarada pelo sorriso falso. Mas não queria dizer que não tinha nada.

Yolanda: Hoje faz dois anos que minha mãe morreu...

Camus: Sua mãe? Ela...

Yolanda: Ficou doente.

Camus: Eu... Sinto muito... Mas e o resto da família?

Yolanda: Minha mãe era solteira. Ela queria um bebê, mesmo que não encontrasse um homem que amasse. Eu não tinha mais avós, e ela me disse que se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela, eu tinha que procurar minha tia, que tinha se casado com um grego, mas eu nunca achei ela.

Camus: Por isso você veio até aqui... Quem te trouxe pro Santuário?

Yolanda: Um dos seus amigos, ele me achou e foi o único que me entendeu, porque ele também é espanhol.

Camus: O Shura?

Yolanda: Isso. Mas ele voltou pros treinamentos fora do Santuário, né? Ele é mais velho que a gente.

Camus: Isso mesmo... (percebeu que ela estava chorando) Hei, não fica assim.

Yolanda (quase soluçando): Desculpa... É que... Eu tenho saudades...

Camus: Eu sei... Mas... A sua mãe não ia querer te ver triste.

Ela o olhou com o rosto molhado, com olhar triste, e esfregou os olhos. Ele apoiou seu ombro e ela cobriu o rosto, chorando de novo. Camus a abraçou, tentando ao máximo acalmá-la, até que ela conseguiu parar de soluçar.

Camus: Calma... Vai ficar tudo bem. Ninguém está sozinho no Santuário.

Yolanda: Obrigada, Camus. Obrigada por ser meu amigo.

--- Fim do Flash Back ---

Yolanda: *Ele sempre foi muito legal, apesar de sério e certinho. Como pode fazer o que fez naquele dia?*

Ela pensava enquanto via Milo dar a mão ao amigo para ele se levantar, lembrava-se do quanto conversavam quando eram crianças, do quanto andavam sempre pelo Santuário, fora ele quem lhe mostrara todos os lugares dali, que lhe explicara melhor sobre os Cavaleiros, que lhe mostrara constelações, Aquário, Coroa Boreal, Coroa Austral... E quando ela estava chateada, era ele quem a animava, quem conversava com ela. Percebeu, enquanto se lembrava de tudo isso, que o caminho que fizera era o mesmo que os dois sempre faziam quando estavam passeando, e se assustou com isso, sem saber bem por que.

Yolanda: *Ora, não é nada de mais. É só o costume.*

Ouviu então os dois conversando.

Milo: Ufa, acho que já ta bom por hoje.

Camus: Preciso de um banho. Olha o estado que você me deixou.

Milo: Ah, só ta cheio de terra, hahaha.

Camus: Muito engraçado, rabo torto. Vamos embora.

Milo: Falou. Foi um bom treino.

Camus: Não minta. Eu estava péssimo.

Milo: Ah, que é isso? Amanhã você ta melhor, vai ver.

Camus (sorrindo): Espero que sim.

Yolanda: *puxa, o sorriso dele não mudou nada. Tenho que admitir que sempre achei ele lindo... Mas que diabos eu to pensando?! Um pervertido desses!*

Os dois vão embora, mas mesmo assim ela continua a olhar o jovem francês, alto, esbelto, de andar elegante, com os belos cabelos cor de esmeralda voando lisos ao vento. Percebeu que sempre o olhara daquele jeito, mas quando era criança não fazia idéia de por que. Agora ficava irritada consigo mesma, pois estava a espiar o rapaz que não queria ver nem pintado de ouro na frente, um pervertido qualquer.

Foi embora para casa, jogou a máscara longe, tomou um banho e se deitou, escondendo a cabeça sob o travesseiro para tentar se esconder da cena que não saía da sua mente, aquele belo aquariano de sorriso galante e andar tão fino.

--- Que tonta soy!

continua...

---------------

_Tah... Tah... Jah sei oq vão dizer... Q eu ñ fiz absulutamente nada neste capítulo p/ ajudar..._

_Marin - Pois é... Vc tinha prometido consertar tudo._

_Shina - Só quis saber de se mostrar brincando de amazona fodona c/ o Saga, né? ù.u_

_Hey! Tah c/ ciúmes pq eu luto c/ ele fala logo! Pq vc ñ chama o Shura p/ treinar c/ vc?u.u_

_Shina - Hã??? O Shura??? O q o espanholzonho metido tem a ver???_

_Ahá!!! Te abalei, heim??? Quem será minha próxima vítima...? *brilho nos olhos*_

_Marin - Shina... Achei q só tinha contado p/ mim... O.õ_

_Shina - Contado o q??? Ñ tenho nada a ver c/ isso... Nem c/ ele... Nem... Oras... Os personagens da vez são outros! Não mudem o foco!_

_Rsrsrs... Ñ é muito difícil descobrir, né, Marin-chan? n.n_

_Marin - Realmente... u.u_

_Shina - Grrrrr... Quer saber... Cansei! *sai pisando pesado*_

_Rsrsrs... Bom... Como eu ia dizendo... Não tenho culpa se a espanholinha resolveu sair pelo Santuário espionando meu mestre. Eu nem tive tempo de tentar ajudar u.u_

_Marin - Espionando o Camus, é...? Nem parece q odeia tanto ele u.u_

_Yolanda - Como é??? Ora essa, repita isso!!! Eu o odeio sim!!! Ele é um pervertido e eu ñ quero nem chegar perto dele!!! Eu odeio aquele sorrizinho galante e aquele porte bonitão e cheio de glamour!!! E aquele olhar profundo e cintilante ñ me atrai em nada e os cabelos esvoaçantes e cedosos não têm nada de mais!!! Ele é um pervertido e eu ñ o quero ver nem pintado de ouro na minha frente!!!_

_Marin - Claro... Claro... A gente entende... n.n0_

_Bom... Depois dessa, sem mais comentários, né... rsrs. Até o próximo capítulo!!! E eu juro q vou começar a entrar em ação de vdd! Eu acho... Hehehe_

_Marin e Yolanda - ¬¬_

_Tah bom... Eu entro em ação... Prometo n.n0 Até a próxima, pessoal!!! n.n  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mais um capitolozinho p/ adiantar as coisas. Depois desse acho q só daki há duas semanas... Viagem de facul!!! Eba!! \o/_

_Shina - E a gente aki preso no mesmo santuário de sempre, e ela indo conhecer lugares fodásticos do interior de minas gerais... Vê se pode ¬¬_

_Marin - Oras... Ela é q tem sorte... n.n0_

_Camus - Vc vai viajar c/ a faculdade e me dexá nesse impásse horrível? T_T_

_Milo - Realmente... Não é justo! Sua discípula desnaturada!_

_Ah, qual é?! Eu vou entrar com meu plano infalível exatamente neste capítulo p/ dexá td menos pesado e vcs falam assim de mim T_T_

_Camus - Tah... Tah... Q seja... Contanto q ñ me exponha mais do q jah fez ú.ù_

_Podexá \o/_

_Nhé!!! Num tive nenhum coment... Q triste T_T_

_Milo - Olha só como vcs dexáro ela... É... Vcs mesmos... Os leitores. Tratem de dexar reviews ou eu tranformo td mundo em penera, heim!!! ò.ó_

_Camus - Menos, Milo... Menos... ¬¬_

_Enfim.. T_T Mais um capítulo de "Amor de Infância" espero q gostem e comentem. Boa leitura!!!  
_

**Capítulo 4: Um Plano de Cupido**

Milo procura desesperadamente por sua irmã, ainda naquela noite, a encontra perto da praia, olhando o mar de longe e as estrelas, estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Milo: Irmãzinha! No que ta pensando, heim?

Nala: Milo! De onde foi que você surgiu? Quer me matar do coração?

Milo: Humpf... Tava pensando é naquele pato, né?

Nala: Ele volta essa semana...

Milo: Afinal, o que é que ele foi fazer na Ilha de Andrômeda?

Nala: Ué... Foi levar um aprendiz pro Shun e pra June.

Milo: Sei... Mas escuta... Posso conversar com você um pouquinho?

Nala: E desde quando precisa de permissão pra isso? Diga, irmãozinho.

Milo: Bom... É sobre o Camus. Sabe a menina nova que chegou?

A irmã faz cara de desentendida, não esperava que o assunto da conversa poderia ser seu mestre, até por que, já que os dois eram amigos, não esperaria comentários de um sobre o outro para ela. Parecia até fofoca... Mas o fato da novata estar no meio da conversa a intriga ainda mais.

Nala: O que a Yolanda tem a ver com o mestre?

Milo: É o seguinte... Antes do Camus voltar pra Sibéria e se tornar mestre, ele ficou aqui por três anos, foi a época em que Yolanda ainda não era aprendiz de Amazona, ela ajudava nos registros do Santuário, os dois se conheciam e eram amigos. Quando ele foi pra Rússia, ela foi pra Terra do fogo, e agora a gente descobriu que ela se tornou Amazona lá.

Nala: Eles eram amigos? Estranho, porque quando eu disse que ele era meu mestre ela soltou um "coitadinha".

Milo: Isso porque ela acha que o Camus é um pervertido.

Nala: Mestre Camus, pervertido???

Milo: Nala, seu mestre é apaixonado por essa menina desde aquela época.

Nala: Sério?! Mas o que isso tem a ver com perversão? Ela não devia ta contente? Um homem forte, honrado e correto como ele... Além de lindo...

Milo: Heim??? Você fala isso do seu mestre?!

Nala: Respeito é uma coisa, mas não sou cega. Ele é lindo mesmo.

Milo (gota/sorriso sem graça): Que seja. O problema é que na última vez em que se viram o francês não agüentou e beijou ela.

Nala (cara de espanto): Não acredito.

Milo: Mas é verdade. Só que ela se assustou e achou que ele era um pervertido, e nunca mais quis olhar na cara dele. Ela não quer saber do Camus nem pintado de ouro, e olha que ele já é Cavaleiro dourado...

Nala: Que bagunça... Mas então... Por que você ta fazendo fofoca do seu melhor amigo pra sua irmã?

Milo: Por que meu melhor amigo e seu mestre precisa da sua ajuda.

Nala: Eu posso ajudar? Me diz como então. Faço qualquer coisa.

Milo: Basta convencer a espanholinha de que ele não é o que ela pensa.

Nala: Qual é? O Santuário todo ta de prova que ele é o cara mais certinho daqui.

Milo: É, mas acho que a discípula dele inspiraria uma grande confiança.

Nala: Deixa comigo, irmãozinho. Não sei ainda ao certo o que eu faço, mas pode ter certeza de que acho um jeito. Palavra de Amazona.

Nala sorria com confiança, o sorriso do irmão era idêntico ao dela, ele a abraça animadamente, agradecendo-a. Ambos vão para suas casas, enquanto Milo dorme calmamente, satisfeito pela sua parte feita, Nala se deita ainda pensando no que fazer, estava muito animada com os planos que se desenrolariam a partir de então. Mas ela sabia, sendo quase uma conterrânea, que mudar a cabeça da jovem espanhola não seria nada fácil.

---ooo---

Acordou animadíssima no dia seguinte, estava louca para por em prática qualquer coisa que fosse necessária para ajudar o mestre. Mas... "O que diabos posso fazer? Ai, ninguém merece mesmo, viu... Por que essa cabeça oca não pode funcionar quando eu mais preciso dela?" Bom... Levantou, tomou seu banho, café da manhã reforçado com leite e frutas, se arrumou com a roupa de treino de Amazona, e lá foi ela pro Coliseu. "Como sempre... Estou atrasada..."

Marin: Bom dia, Nala? Como vai?

Nala: Bem, e você?

Marin: Bem também...

Shina: Sei não, heim... Você ta com uma cara de noite mal dormida...

Nala (sorrindo): Ah... É que eu tinha algo importante em que pensar.

Shina (olhar irônico): Importante...? De olhinhos azuis e cabelos dourados?

Marin riu com aquilo, enquanto Yolanda queria apenas saber de quem estavam falando. Percebeu que a menina ficou rubra, e isso atiçou ainda mais a sua curiosidade.

Nala (vermelha): Não é isso não...

Shina: Então o que?

Nala (dando de ombros): Segredo... Coisa minha.

As outras se entreolharam, deram de ombros e foram para o treino. Como sempre, Nala dava trabalho para as outras, e Yolanda se impressionava cada vez mais com a capacidade e superioridade daquela menina aparentemente tão frágil. Quando tiraram alguns minutos de descanso, Nala fez questão de se sentar ao lado da novata.

Nala: Yolanda, né? Você é bem forte.

Yolanda: Está querendo ser boazinha comigo? Você é tão forte quanto os dourados, não tenho a mínima chance contra você.

Nala: Hahaha, que é isso? É só a experiência. Aposto que seu mestre foi tão bom quanto o meu.

Yolanda ficou um pouco desconfortável com o comentário. Ela não admitiria que o pervertido Cavaleiro de Aquário teria algum ponto positivo. Nala logo percebeu.

Nala: Ora, vamos lá... De mulher para mulher, qual é a sua birra com o mestre Camus?

Yolanda: Birra?! Nenhuma.

Nala: Mas desde ontem você parece não ir com a cara dele. Além de ter falado como se o conhecesse. Pode falar pra mim, eu não vou contar pra ele.

Yolanda: Não quero falar mau do seu mestre para você.

Nala: Mas eu quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer. Mestre Camus sempre foi tão certinho e cheio de normas, nunca fez nada de errado ou duvidoso. Queria saber o que alguém conseguiu pegar de errado nele.

Yolanda: Certinho? Incrível como uma menina como você nunca percebeu os instintos dele. Você é muito bonita para...

Nala: Para...

Yolanda: Deixa pra lá...

Nala: Hahaha. É tão estranho alguém que ache algo errado dele. Pode perguntar pra quem quiser nesse Santuário, seja Cavaleiro ou Amazona, ou mesmo quem não é guerreiro aqui. Todo mundo sabe que Camus jamais faria nada que fosse desonroso.

Yolanda se cala por um tempo, Nala não a força a falar nada, apenas espera pelo que ela possa ter a dizer depois. A garota muda completamente de assunto.

Yolanda: Mas então... Esse menino de quem a Shina estava falando... Quem é ele?

Nala (rubra): Er... Ele é... O garoto que cresceu e treinou comigo na Sibéria... Hyoga de Cisne.

Yolanda: Criado por aquele pervertido?! Você não pode...

Ela pára, percebendo que falara demais ao ouvir as palavras da menina. Nala olha estranho para ela, depois sorri calmamente.

Nala: Pervertido... Mestre Camus? Isso é com certeza a coisa mais desconexa que já ouvi em toda a minha vida. Todo mundo diz que meu irmão é mulherengo... Mas todo mundo sabe que Camus está muito longe disso. Na verdade, ninguém nunca o viu com uma garota de uma forma que parecesse... Como se diz... "Cortejo".

Yolanda: Você o protege mesmo...

Nala: Isso é porque eu o conheço muito bem. Camus foi o pai que eu não tive.

A jovem não sabia o que dizer, via tanto carinho nos olhos da menina que falava sobre aquele belo e elegante homem, que começava a ter dúvidas. Era impossível que ela falasse tais coisas apenas para proteger o mestre e a si mesma, ela tinha carinho demais em seus olhos. "Será que se apaixonou por ele?" Mas não era possível também, pois ficara tão escarlate ao falar de seu discípulo que parecia ser por ele tinha um sentimento desses. Nala então olhou novamente para ela, vendo que baixara a cabeça como quem se perde em pensamentos.

Nala: Mas me diga, Yolanda. Como você e meu mestre se conheceram?

Yolanda parece voltar de súbito para a realidade, mas tornou o rosto para outro lado, como quem não quisesse responder. Nala suspirou, aceitando que a outra não quisesse dizer nada, afinal, tinham que voltar ao treino. Nala podia ajudá-la com suas técnicas de ar gelado, já que tinha aprendido a controlar o ar frio com Camus, e Yolanda parecia entender muito bem, estava claro que ela evoluiria rapidamente. Depois do treino resolveram então dar uma volta juntas pelo Santuário, só para espairecer, como disse Nala. Que se manteve quieta esperando se Yolanda quereria dizer algo. Elas caminharam até perto da praia.

Uma figura alta e esbelta fez Nala parar no caminho, chamando a atenção de sua acompanhante. Estava rubra e sorridente ao ver aquela silhueta, com uma mochila nas costas, cabelos dourados na metade das costas, um porte tão elegante quanto o de Camus. Outro logo apareceu perto dele, estendendo-lhe a mão. Estavam num lugar com algumas árvores, e poderiam chegar mais perto para ouvi-los. Nala não pensou duas vezes, puxou a menina mais para frente e fez sinal para ficar em silêncio.

"É minha chance, se ela vir o jeito dos dois, vai ser um passo a mais para acreditar que o mestre é uma pessoa correta. Que sorte a minha..."

Camus: Como foi de viagem?

Hyoga: Muito bem, mestre. Tirando o calor daquele lugar... Como o Shun agüenta?

Camus: Hum... Ele é quem deve achar que é impossível agüentar a Sibéria.

O dourado sorria, fazendo a garota prestar mais atenção em seu belo rosto, e sem perceber ela ficou corada ao fixar nos belíssimos olhos azuis do Aquariano.

Camus: Mas diga... O que o faz querer falar comigo antes de ir correndo ver a Nala?

O garoto ficou corado com o comentário, era mais alto que o mestre mas, agora, parecia uma criança envergonhada diante de um adulto que ria de seu rubor.

Hyoga: Eu... Será que... Quer dizer...

Camus: Hyoga, você esta falando comigo, não com ela. Não precisa de toda essa vergonha.

Hyoga: Ah... Você só diz isso por que não ta no meu lugar.

O mestre desviou o rosto, seu olhar tornou-se um tanto ressentido, algo que o garoto nunca vira, despertando curiosidade nele.

Hyoga: Mestre... O que foi? Disse alguma coisa de errado?

Camus: Nada... Não é nada.

Hyoga disse algo muito baixo, Nala quase se remoia tentando ouvir o que era, mas não entendia nada. Yolanda ria sozinha com a menina ao seu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo não tirava os olhos do aquariano, sem saber o que a atraía tanto para aquele par de safiras. O Cavaleiro levou o indicador ao queixo, pensativo.

Camus: Podemos falar com Saga quanto a isso, ele deve saber como conseguir uma vaga. E quanto à segunda coisa... Ninguém melhor do que Mu.

Hyoga: Acha que ele faria?

Camus: Claro. Mu sempre ajuda o quanto é necessário.

Hyoga: Acha que a Nala vai gostar?

Camus: Está brincando? É claro que sim.

Nala tornara-se vermelha como um tomate, e a curiosidade de Yolanda estava cada vez maior. Camus então ficou sério.

Camus: Mas veja se vai fazer tudo certo, heim? Não se erra com uma garota.

Hyoga: Ora, é claro, mestre!

Camus: Você tem sorte...

Hyoga percebe uma certa melancolia no mestre, achando aquilo muito estanho, ficara preocupado com ele.

Hyoga: Mestre, ta tudo bem?

Camus (voltando à realidade): Ora... Esqueça isso e vá logo falar com Mu. Deixe que com Saga eu converso.

---------------

_Pronto... viram como eu comecei a por as coisas no lugar u.u Agora se estão bravos pq eu vou dexá isso aki por duas semanas reclamem c/ meu prof q num marcôna viage p/ mais tarde u.u_

_Milo - Tah... Tah.. td bem... Hey... onde o Camus se enfiou?!_

_Marin - deu no pé qdo viu Yolanda chegando *aponta p/ Yolanda*_

_Yolanda - e eu nem vi q ele tava aki O.O_

_Shina - Bom... Nala pode ter ajudado... Mas ela teve sorte tb u.u_

_Bom... Eu ajudei, naum... Então num julgue u.u_

_Yolanda - Buááááááá!!! Q foi q eu fiz???_

_Calma, Yolanda... ó.ò Bom, gente... Melhor dexá ela se acalmá... Até o próximo capítulo e desculpa a pressa q tenho q correr p/ viajá n.n0  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gente!!! Tah, eu sei, passei do prazo... hehe..._

_Milo - É... Passou MUITO XD_

_Não precisa avacalhar ¬¬ Bom... Mas vamos para o próximo capítulo então ^^_

_Yolanda - Er... Nala-chan...? Não está esquecendo nada...?_

_Eu...? Ah!!! Claro!!! Tenho q responder os reviews, né? =P_

_Milo - Q kbcinha oca vc tah hj, irmãzinha... ó.o_

_Er... Toh morta de sono XD Mas enfim... Isso não importa... Vamos postar!!!_

_Yolanda - Er... Posso... Responder os comentários hj...?_

_Claro!!! n.n_

_Yolanda - Bom... Só Nando-san comentou, então... Bem... Sim... Eu percebi meu terrível engano e mau julgamento. Q vergonha! _ Só espero q eu possa tr uma segunda chance de concertar isso, ou nunca vou poder me perdoar T.T_

_Milo - Calma, moça... O Camus é um cara legal. Ele vai entender n.n_

_Yolanda - Mas eu fui tão injusta!!! T.T_

_*abraça Yolanda* Nhai... Bom... A boa notícia é q teremos uma resposta exatamente NESTE capítulo. Espero q dê td certo -.- Bom... Boa leitura, e COMENTEM PELAMORDEZEUS T.T_

_---ooo---_

Capítulo 5: Resultados

---ooo---

Yolanda se remexia em sua cama, sem conseguir dormir. Pensava apenas naquele par de safiras cintilantes, naqueles longos e lisos cabelos brilhantes e esverdeados, no porte elegante e no sorriso gentil que tinha para seu discípulo. "Parecia mesmo o sorriso de um pai". E aquilo que ele dissera... "Não se erra com uma garota". Definitivamente não era o pensamento de um pervertido.

Yolanda: Ai... Eu era uma criança boba e amedrontada... E por isso eu julguei ele assim...

Escondeu a cabeça sob o travesseiro, mas não conseguiu se esconder de suas lembranças. Cada sorriso, cada apoio, cada vez que ele ficou do seu lado quando estava triste. O dia da despedida e daquele ato impensado do garoto, e o seu ato ainda mais impensado, o tapa que dera em seu rosto, onde vira formar os traços vermelhos de seus dedos. Sentiu-se culpada então por ter feito aquilo, um homem tão correto certamente jamais agiria de tal forma por pura perversão.

Yolanda: Será... Que ele gostava de mim?

Levantou-se e olhou no espelho seu rosto corado.

Yolanda: Será que eu gosto dele...?

Balançou a cabeça, cheia de remorsos por tudo o que estava fazendo.

Yolanda: Idiota! De que adianta agora? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz ele nunca mais vai nem querer olhar na minha cara. Que tonta soy!!!

O dia amanheceu, ela não dormira quase nada, chegou no treino e logo suas companheiras perceberam que muito fraca, até sua voz parecia rouca. Nala se preocupou, e pediu para as outras darem um tempo para que conversasse com ela. Chamou-a num canto onde ninguém as visse, olhou fixo para ela, depois tirou sua máscara, deparando-se com os olhos inchados e o rosto pálido.

Nala: Yolanda?! O que diabos aconteceu?

Yolanda: Eu... Não consegui dormir direito.

Estava com o rosto baixo, parecendo muito envergonhada, Nala cruzou os braços e a encarou, como quem espera por uma boa explicação. Yolanda não agüentou, acabou desabando em lágrimas.

Yolanda: Yo soy uma tonta, Nala... Uma tonta...

Nala a abraçou, deixando que ela chorasse e contasse o que quisesse.

Yolanda: Eu sempre achei que ele fosse um pervertido aproveitador. Mas foi por que fiquei assustada naquele dia. Mas... Mas... Depois de tudo o que você disse, e de ouvir a conversa dele com o garoto ontem... Eu... Eu... Não consigo acreditar que ele seja assim. Não quero acreditar... Eu... Eu... Me apaixonei por ele!

A garota que a ouvia não podia acreditar, seu sorriso se abriu instintivamente de um lado a outro do rosto e ela segurou os ombros da companheira. Estava sorridente e animada.

Nala: Então fala pra ele!

Yolanda: Estas loca?!

Nala: Como assim, louca? Você gosta dele, vai lá e conta. É o meu mestre, ele nunca vai falar nada pra te machucar, eu conheço ele.

Yolanda: Ai!!! Toda essa gentileza dele vai me deixar maluca!!!

Nala: Pelo amor de Deus, por que diabos chora tanto?! Isso não é bom?

Yolanda: Como bom?! Depois do jeito que eu agi e do que eu falei... Como vou querer que ele me olhe na cara? Nem eu acho que tenho o direito de querer que ele me corresponda. Aliás... Aquilo aconteceu quando éramos crianças... Ele pode até ter me esquecido e se apaixonado por outra garota...

Nala (se irritando): Chega disso, Yolanda! Você acha que meu mestre é tão insensível pra não entender? Ele é frio e sério nos treinos e combates, mas tem um coração, e com muitos sentimentos, se quer saber. Vai lá e fala com ele ou eu te levo pelos cabelos!

A garota arregala os olhos espantada, depois baixa os olhos, ela ia mesmo ter que ir, aliás, era o que mais queria. Uma chance de falar com Camus, de pedir desculpas, de pedir que ele lhe dê uma chance. Ela aceita, termina o treino daquele dia do modo que pode, vai para casa, toma um bom banho e se prepara para ir. Estava hesitante, pensando em talvez deixar para outro dia, mas Nala apareceu em sua porta.

Nala: E aí... Vai ou não?

Ela baixou a cabeça, não teria escapatória, saiu então em direção às doze casas, chegou em Áries, onde Mu apareceu na porta com um olhar desentendido.

Yolanda: Ah... Er... Senhor Cavaleiro de Áries...

Mu: Yolanda...? Nala disse que precisaria passar por aqui, mas você parece meio abatida... Está bem?

Yolanda: Sim... Estou... Eu só... Preciso ir até uma das casas adiante e...

Mu: À vontade.

Ela subiu, nas outras casas ninguém apareceu, parecia que todos já estavam avisados de que a garota passaria por ali, assim ninguém tentaria impedi-la ou fazê-la dizer por que queria atravessar as casas. Milo olhou para ela do segundo andar, sorridente e feliz, seu amigo teria uma bela surpresa ao ouvir os sentimentos da garota. Chegou na casa de Aquário, bateu à porta, esperou, apertando os dedos ente eles mesmos no nervosismo.

A porta se abriu, os olhos azuis tomaram-se de surpresa, o rosto de Yolanda queimava de vergonha e nervosismo pr trás da máscara, enquanto o coração de Camus disparou indescritivelmente, ele quase não conseguia acreditar em quem estava à sua frente. Toda a sua calma e frieza estavam prestes a se desintegrarem ali mesmo.

Camus: Yo... Landa... Ah... Entre...

A garota entrou, de cabeça baixa, o templo era belo e arrumado, Camus lhe indicou uma confortável poltrona onde ela se sentou.

Camus: Quer... Tomar alguma coisa? Suco, água...

Yolanda: Não... Obrigada.

Camus: Não esperava que viesse até aqui. Não teve problemas com os outros?

Yolanda: Não... Acho que Nala os avisou de que viria.

Ele se espantou, não esperava que a discípula estaria por trás daquilo, mas agora sabia que estava querendo ajudá-lo, o que lhe dava certas esperanças. Ainda assim esperou que ela tomasse a iniciativa.

Yolanda: Eu... Queria falar com você...

Camus: Não é normal de você hesitar assim... Pode dizer... Mesmo que seja para me chamar de pervertido.

E dizendo isso deu um sorriso disfarçado, mas um tanto triste.

Yolanda: Eu fui mesmo estúpida, né?

Camus: O que...? Non... Não foi o que eu quis dizer... Eu é que fui abusado...

Yolanda: Me desculpa...?

Camus: ...?

A garota se levanta, segurando as mãos do Cavaleiro, que já surpreso não consegue mais conter o coração, que parece querer sair pela boca. Seu rosto estava vermelho.

Yolanda: Por favor, Camus, me desculpa! Eu fiquei tão assustada aquele dia que nunca mais consegui tirar da minha cabeça que você fosse um abusado. Mas tudo o que a Nala disse de bom de você, o carinho que eu via nos olhos dela quando disse que era um pai pra ela... E... E quando o ouvi conversando com o garoto...

Camus: Garoto...?

Yolanda: Nala estava comigo, acho que ela fez de propósito em querer ouvir a conversa para eu ver como você é de verdade... Eu... Eu fiquei tão envergonhada de como te julguei por tantos anos...

Ele tirou suas mãos das dela, com medo de que caísse na mesma tentação daquele dia e estragasse tudo outra vez. Mas para ela aquilo doeu tanto no peito que parecia capaz de rasgá-la. "Ele não vai aceitar... Não vai entender..." Estava quase chorando.

Camus: Não me peça desculpas, Yolanda. Você não tem culpa de nada. Eu reconheço que fiz algo completamente impensado.

Ela baixou ainda mais o rosto.

Yolanda: Não importa o que você fez antes... Não importa mais... Eu só queria... Te pedir uma chance...

Camus: Chance...?

Ela não diz nada, tira a máscara, deixando o Cavaleiro estarrecido e ao mesmo tempo abobalhado com a beleza de seu rosto. Estava ainda mais linda que naquela época, agora que já era adulta. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra, estava hipnotizado com aquilo, e internamente agradecendo a todos os santos, deuses e à sua discípula por aquilo. Ela o abraçou, com o rosto em chamas e lágrimas nos olhos.

Yolanda: Eu te amo, Camus! Por favor... Me dá uma chance de ficar com você!

O aquariano não consegue conter o sorriso, e logo retribui o seu abraço, apertando-a contra si, não a queria soltar nunca mais. Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Camus: Mas... Era eu quem implorava por essa chance...

Ela se afastou pouco dele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, quase derretendo ao ver aqueles olhos tão maravilhosos brilharem tanto cheios da mesma alegria que agora a preenchia por completo. Ele tomou seu rosto delicadamente numa das mãos aproximando o rosto do dela, era tudo o que a garota mais queria, e enlaçou o pescoço do rapaz ao sentir seus lábios unidos num beijo que a tirou deste mundo de tanta felicidade.

---------------

_Nha!!! Enfim mais um final feliz!!! E meu mestre querido agora tem namorada!!!!! *-*_

_Camus - Nala... Eu... Er... Por favor, não empolgue... o///o_

_Yolanda - n///n_

_Milo - Virão só como minha irmãzinha sempre dá um jeito, ela é perfeita u.u_

_Aniki... Menos, seu puxa-saco XD_

_Camus - Eu diria baba-ovo u.u_

_Milo - Olha só quem fala... Vc é q ñ desgruda mais da espanholinha XD_

_Camus - Apelão u///u_

_Rsrsrs. Bom, gente, mas ñ parem por aki q ainda tem mais um capítulo de encerramento. Até lah, e ñ esqueçam de comentar n.n_

_Milo - TEH MAIS POVO!!!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Uhu!!! Oi de novo gente!!! E vamos / o capítulo de encerramento. Mais uma fic terminada e mais um problema solucionado. Tô tão feliz n.n Bom... Agora vou responder os reviews..._

_Camus - Er... Eu... Ahn... Digo..._

_Milo - *pedala no Camus* Desembucha Pinguin XD_

_Camus - Ai! Qual é, Rabo-torto, q mania!_

_Yolanda - Acho q jah sei c/ quem Nala pegou mania de padalas =P_

_Camus - Enfim... ù.u Eu só queria pedir q eu pudesse responder os reviews hj..._

_Nha!!! Meu mestre quer respondê-los??? Claro q pode *-*_

_Camus - Bom.. Então, primeiro o do **Ikarus-san** u.u Em primeiro lugar, peça à sua filhota esquentadinha que se controle quando pensar em "fofar" a cara da Yolanda, ou eu congelo todo o fogo dela ù.u A senhorita Zashi é q entende bem como as coisas são mais complicadas do q certas pessoas pensam. Mas enfim, obrigado pelo apoio e por nos ter desejado este final feliz, acho q poderíamos ser bons amigos u.u_

_Milo - Quanta formaldade XD_

_Yolanda - Camus me defendeu daquela esquentada *-* Mas não pense q eu dependo, heim! eu mesma podia te "fofar" então não brinca comigo não, heim!_

_Camus - O verdadeiro sangue espanhol... n.n Bom... **Juliabelas** - Muito obrigado por gostar da fic. E ñ ficou só naquilo, temos mais este capítulo de encerramento, então espero q goste. E agora, **Vieira Magnus**..._

_Aiolia (aparecendo do nada e atropelando Camus) - Sai da frente, pinguim, é meu irmão!!! *-*_

_Camus - Era só pedir! ò.o_

_Yolanda - Q bando de malucos XD_

_Milo - Vc ainda tá só conhecendo a gente XD_

_Aiolia - Querem ficar quietos?! Bom... Como eu ia dizendo, Magnus, é muito legal saber q temos mais um fã, principalmente o fã do cavaleiro mais foda do universo q é o meu irmão n.n Mas q bom q está gostando das fics da Nala, ela escreve bem, e ainda nos dá esse espacinho de conversa. Mas infelizmente ela é tão má q nunca fez uma fic pro meu irmão T.T_

_Ah, qual é... É difícil falar do Aiolos-kun u.u Mas eu tentei colocar ele nas minhas fics mesmo assim..._

_Aiolia - Bom... Isso é vdd, mas enfim, eu fico feliz por ela ter feito uma fic minha, pelo menos XD Se ela postar espero q vc leia e goste ^^ Qto ao resto, valew pelo coment e pela força, a Nala ficou mega feliz =P_

_Fiquei mesmo... Mas a surpresa do Hyoga nem eu sei *-*_

_Hyoga - Eu sei, huahuahua =P_

_Malvado -.- Infelizmente essa só vai dar p/ saber em outra fic... Mas ela já tá postada aki, se chama... Er... Bem... u///u_

_Hyoga - "Pedido de Casamento"! n.n_

_*capota*_

_Milo - COMEQUIÉ??? Q história é essa, projeto de ganso?????_

_Hyoga - É cisne... -.-_

_Yolanda - Eu, Heim... XD Bom... Enquanto o Milo depena o Hyoga... Vamos ao capítulo final, né? n.n_

_Camus - Vamos... u.u Espero q gostem, boa leitura e continuem comentando... E Milo!!! Faça o favor de ficar longe do meu discípulo seu ciumento psicótico!!!!! ò.o_

---ooo---

Capítulo 6: Mais um final feliz

---ooo---

No dia seguinte Yolanda parecia radiante como as garotas nem imaginassem que pudesse ser, Nala já sabia muito bem o que era, e abriu um largo sorriso ao perceber que dera tudo certo. Os dourados treinavam ali perto, e Camus rapidamente saiu do meio deles para vir até as garotas.

Camus: Bom dia, senhoritas.

Shina, Marin: Bom dia, Camus.

Nala (sorridente): Bom dia, mestre.

Yolanda estava encabulada, sem dizer nada, ele a olhou e sorriu.

Camus: Yolanda...

Ela se exalta repentinamente, respondendo com um rápido "bom dia". Ele volta a olhar para Nala, Milo já sabia de tudo e contara como pedira a ajuda da irmã. Ele a abraça repentinamente, sorrindo.

Camus: Obrigado, Nala.

Ela sorri, enquanto as outras ficam sem entender nada, e Camus chega até Yolanda, pegando sua mão.

Camus: Por que não treina comigo hoje?

Yolanda (com o coração a saltar de alegria): Claro!

Eles saem de mãos dadas para um outro canto do Coliseu, Nala dá um suspiro encantado enquanto Shina e Marin continuam a se entreolhar desentendidas.

Shina: Vamos, Nala, desembucha.

Nala: Heim...?

Marin: O que diabos aconteceu aqui?

Nala: Ah... É uma longa história

Hyoga chega entre elas, tomando a mão de Nala e sorrindo, deixando a menina escarlate e ainda mais sorridente.

Hyoga: Então... Por que você não me conta essa história antes do treino?

Nala: Claro!

E os dois saem também, deixando Marin ainda mais perdida e Shina a bufar de curiosidade.

Do outro lado da arena um cosmo dourado se expande um tanto descontente.

Saga: Milo... Vai com calma aí...

Milo: Cala a boca, Saga, não é a sua irmã.

Deba: Mas ela ta em boas mãos...

Milo: Aquele pato vai virar peneira...

Shaka: Ai... Mais um dia de infantilidades.

Mu (sorrindo): Talvez essa seja a graça do Santuário.

**Fim**

---ooo---

_Ieba!!! Mais um terminado!!! Espero q td mundo tenha gostado n.n_

_Yolanda - E qual será a próxima fic?_

_Bom... Eu tinha pensado em postar a do Aiolia, já q ele a citou lá no começo do capítulo... hmm_

_Aiolia - Eba!!! Eu quero!!! Eu quero!!!_

_Camus - Eu, heim, parece criança... n.nº_

_Aiolia - Ah, num enche u.u_

_Hyoga (cutuca Nala) - Er... Eu estive olhando... E a nossa fic ainda num foi postada aki... Acho q só foi na comunidade do orkut... ú.u_

_Xiii... É vdd... Bom, Magnus, desculpa, acho q me confundi... Vc vai ter q esperar um pokinhu mais p/ ler essa fic e p/ descobrirmos o q o Hyoga tá aprontando. Nhai, q curiosidade T.T_

_Yolanda - Ah, q casal mais fofo ^^_

_Hehe, enfim... Só p/ ninguém se assustar... A próxima fic se passa numa época logo após "Além da Coragem" então não se assustem se eu estiver completamente desmemoriada n.nº_

_Hyoga - q época triste T.T_

_Camus - Bom... Enfim, tb ñ gosto de lembrar dessa época... Mas pelo menos acabou tudo bem. Então espero q tenham gostado da fic e q gostem das próximas, continuem lendo e comentando e até mais!_

_Yolanda - Amei ter conhecido vcs!!! Até mais!!! Bjus!!!  
_


End file.
